Geschiedenis van Kambador
Verre geschiedenis De oudste sporen van mensen op de Kambadoriaanse Eilanden dateren ongeveer uit de negende a tiende eeuw. Over deze tijd is heel weinig bekend. Waarschijnlijk woonden er zo'n zesduizend mensen op de archipel, het grootste deel van hen op de eilanden Alyzanos, Isla de Tijeras en Isla Canazura. Deze mensen waren afstammelingen van de prehistorische Portugese Cromagnon-mens, die zo'n 4.000 jaar geleden op de eilanden aankwamen. De Parmadòl-stam bevolkte het eiland Alyzanos. Spren hiervan zijn nog terug te vinden bij de stad San Moreno en bij Campo Cercado. Van de oorspronkelijke bewoners van de noordelijke eilanden is een stuk minder terug te vinden. Waarschijnlijk maakten zij hun huizen van hout, aangezien hiervan geen ruines over zijn. Slechts enkele botresten en stenen voorwerpen zijn van deze stam gevonden. Ontdekking en verovering Over het algemeen wordt aanvaard, dat de Spaanse zeevaarder Juanez Canazura (1420-1484) de ontdekker is van de Kambadoriaanse eilanden. Maar hoewel hij wel de eerste was die de eilanden opmerkte, heeft hij waarschijnlijk alleen de noordwestelijke eilanden bezocht (huidige Governor’s Islands). Hoewel hij en zijn vloot al in 1447 aankwamen bij Isla de Tijeras, heeft het nog tot 1469 geduurd voordat de eilanden werden ingelijfd bij Spanje. Canazura wilde namelijk een zelfstandige natie beginnen op de eilanden, en hield dit daarom geheim voor de Spaanse koning. Hij en zijn mannen werkten samen met de lokale bevolking aan de opbouw van deze nieuwe staat, die Canazura ‘Pais del Canazura’ noemde. Hierom wordt Canazura vandaag de dag geëerd als nationale held, hoewel Canazura altijd een vreemd figuur was. Zo was het natuurlijk erg riskant om zo’n ontdekking geheim te houden, Toen de Spaanse kapitein Fernando Farmalàs in 1467 met zijn koopvaardijschip langs de Afrikaanse kusten voer, stuitte hij op een klein, maar ontwikkeld eiland. Hij was er verbaasd over hoe veel de cultuur van de eilandbewoners op de Spaanse leek: er werd zelfs Spaans gesproken! De leider van deze eilanden, Canazura, snapte dat hij deze koopman niet terug naar Spanje kon laten gaan. Hij wilde niet het risico lopen dat zijn eilanden bekend werden bij de Spaanse koning, want dan zouden de eilanden vast Spaans grondgebied worden en zou Canazura streng gestraft worden voor het verzwijgen ervan. Dus zette hij Farmalàs en zijn mannen ergens op een kale, afgelegen rots. Maar in Spanje begon men zich af te vragen waar Farmalàs bleef. Na zo’n tien maanden wachten wed er een vloot gestuurd om hem te zoeken, aangezien zijn route bekend was. Na zo’n acht maanden langs de Afrikaanse kusten te varen, zette de vloot koers naar de Azoren. Maar op hun route hiernaartoe stuitten de zeelieden op een heuvelachtig eiland. Er werd aangenomen dat ze het eiland Sao Miguel bereikt hadden, maar na een expeditie op het eiland bleek het hier om heel nieuw land te gaan: het eiland Alyzanos was ontdekt! De vloot keerde terug naar Spanje met het nieuws dat Farmalàs en zijn vloot niet waren gevonden. Maar in plaats daarvan wel een nieuw eiland. Er gingen steeds meer schepen naar dit nieuwe eiland, met de bedoeling er een Spaanse kolonie te stichten. Al gauw kwamen er ook Spaanse oorlogsschepen naar de eilanden van Canazura. De bemanning van de eerste twee schepen werd volledig afgeslacht door Canazura’s leger. Maar helaas lieten de Spanjaarden het hier niet bij zitten. Een maand later werd een vloot van twintig zwaarbewapende oorlogsschepen naar het eiland Isla Canazura gestuurd. Er werd een bloedige oorlog gevoerd, maar uiteindelijk veroverden de Spanjaarden het eiland. Canazura zelf kon nog net op tijd vluchten naar het tegenwoordige Drake Island, waar hij nog tot 1479 geleefd heeft. Toen kwamen ook daar Spaanse veroveraars aan, die Canazura gevangennamen en hem tot zijn dood in 1484 in een kerker in het huidige San Moreno hielden. Spaanse tijd Hoewel Spanje ruim 400 jaar over de Kambadoriaanse eilanden heeft geregeerd, heeft het nooit alle eilanden in bezit gehad. Vreemd genoeg zijn de Chain Islands nooit door de Spanjaarden ontdekt of anders niet gekoloniseerd. Vooral het centrale deel van het eiland Alyzanos is in het begin door de Spanjaarden gebruikt. De voormalige hoofdstad Europa was toen nog veruit de grootste stad van de kolonie. De rest van het gebied werd in de 15e en 16e eeuw nog vooral door inheemsen bewoond. Toen aan het eind van de 16e eeuw echter diamant werd ontdekt in het zuiden van het eiland Alyzanos en op de Islas del Diablo, groeide de bevolking hier ineens enorm. De Spaanse overheersers gingen dan ook fors investeren in de ontwikkeling van deze gebieden. Er werden nieuwe dorpen en wegen aangelegd, wouden werden gekapt en weilanden werden aangelegd. Natuurlijk waren er ook havens nodig voor de export van de producten, zoals diamant en marmer. En akkers, want de groeiende bevolking moest immers van eten worden voorzien. Ook door het werk hier werden mensen aangetrokken. Verder lagen de Kambadoriaanse Eilanden bijzonder gunstig tussen Europa en Amerika in. Zo kon de bevolking van de eilanden flink rijk worden door water en vers voedsel te leveren aan langsvarende schepen. Kambador had lange tijd het grootste aandeel in deze tussenhaven functie. Rond het begin van de negentiende eeuw behoorden de eilanden tot de rijkste, welvarendste gebieden van de wereld. De inmiddels grote bevolking wilde deze rijkdom niet langer afstaan aan de Spaanse kolonisator. Steeds vaker ontstonden er grote opstanden in de steden. Deze reeks opstanden worden de Magnaatopstanden genoemd. De aanwezige Spaanse troepenmacht bleek hier in 1837 niet tegen opgewassen, en werd bij San Moreno verslagen. Generaal Camingo van de Kambadoriaanse legers riep op het plein van San Moreno, voor het oude fort waarin Juanez Canazura ooit gevangen had gezeten, de Onafhankelijke Republiek Kambador uit. Maar Spanje zorgde er al snel voor dat de eilanden weer van hen waren. Er werd een Spaanse vloot van dertig schepen en zo’n zesduizend soldaten naar de haven van Europa gezonden. Vanaf hier veroverden ze eerst het noorden en oosten van het eiland Alyzanos, waardoor het halve eiland nu weer Spaans gebied was. De bedoeling ervan was de opstandige Kambadorianen flink bang te maken, door te laten zien hoe het Spaanse leger in korte tijd het halve eiland over wist te nemen. Hoewel generaal Camingo ook wel wist dat de noordoostelijke helft van het eiland dunbevolkt en dus simpel te veroveren was, besloot hij op 26 augustus 1838 om toch maar de vrede met Spanje te aanvaarden, en zich over te geven. Voortaan zouden de Kambadoriaanse eilanden meer zelfbestuur krijgen maar nog wel een Spaanse kolonie zijn. De Spanjaarden hielden zich echter niet aan hun woord: de Kambadoriaanse eilanden moesten nog steeds al hun rijkdom afstaan aan Spanje, terwijl er meer Spaanse soldaten naar de kolonie werden gebracht om een volgende opstand tijdig neer te kunnen slaan. Toen de bevolking dit merkte, begonnen er nieuwe opstanden tegen de Spaanse onderdrukking. Door de kosten van de oorlog daalde de rijkdom van de eilanden, zodat de Spanjaarden er uiteindelijk de macht weer grepen. Amerikaanse overname Na deze reeks bloedige opstanden besloot Amerika de eilanden te hulp te komen. Tijdens de Spaans-Amerikaanse Oorlog(1898) werden de eilanden binnen een maand door de Amerikaanse troepen veroverd. Nadat de Amerikanen de tot dan toe kale, onbewoonde Chain Islands ontdekten, werden hier eerst een grote hoeveelheid soldaten en materialen naartoe gebracht. Vanaf deze eilanden werden troepen naar het hoofdeiland Alyzanos gestuurd. De Spanjaarden hadden hier niet op gerekend, en hadden niet op tijd genoeg soldaten in Kambador om hun kolonie te verdedigen. De Amerikaanse soldaten waren echter veel dichterbij gestationeerd. Zo konden er snel veel soldaten en materiaal overkomen. Dit maakte het een korte, maar zeer bloedige oorlog waarbij in totaal meer dan 40.000 slachtoffers. De zwaarste slag werd gevoerd in de havens van de toenmalige hoofdstad Europa. Niet alleen werd hier zwaar gevochten met explosieven, ook kwamen hier alleen al zo’n 25.000 soldaten om. Het overgrote deel van de slachtoffers waren Kambadoriaanse soldaten die voor Amerika of een onafhankelijk Kambador streden. Tijdens en vlak na deze oorlog trokken veel mensen naar het zuiden van het land, aangezien er vooral rond de stad Europa zwaar werd gevochten. Hierdoor groeide de stad Vernazier in omvang. Na de oorlog zouden de Amerikanen het tot nieuwe hoofdstad uitroepen. Op 7 juli 1898 gaven de Spaanse troepen in de stad Europa zich over. Hierna besloot Amerika de Kambadoriaanse eilanden tot haar kolonie te maken. De Kambadorianen waren hier furieus over, aangezien de overwinning in de oorlog tegen Spanje vooral aan de Kambadoriaanse strijders te danken was. In het begin van de twintigste eeuw kwamen de Kambadorianen dan ook regelmatig in opstand tegen de nieuwe koloniale heersers. De Kambadoriaanse leiders wilden het met de Amerikanen vreedzaam oplossen, maar het volk eiste haar onafhankelijkheid. In 1915 werd door de Amerikaanse regering en de Kambadoriaanse officieren een overeenkomst gesloten: In 1922 zou Kambador al de economische bindingen met de VS los maken. Dit hield ook in, dat alle goederen die de Kambadorianen produceerden gebruikt konden worden om zelfwinst mee te maken in plaats van een flink deel aan het moederland af te moeten staan. Dit bleek de Kambadoriaanse bevolking flink te motiveren. Met name de land- en mijnbouwopbrengsten stegen fors, en de eilanden werden langzaam maar zeker steeds welvarender. Ook op politiek gebied was het nu rustig, de gewelddadige opstanden tegen de koloniale machthebbers bleven uit, aangezien de Amerikanen bereid bleken te onderhandelen. Steeds meer immigranten uit Europa en West-Afrika trokken naar de welvarende Kambadoriaanse eilanden, op zoek naar een beter bestaan. De bevolking van de kolonie werd nu zo groot, dat de Amerikaanse regering in 1958 besloot om de eilanden hun onafhankelijkheid te geven. In ruil hiervoor zou de nieuwe staat wel een bondgenoot van de VS blijven. Maar de kersverse president Carèl Parbulas wilde nu de Kambadoriaanse eilanden dan eindelijk onafhankelijk waren, ook volledig onafhankelijk verdergaan. Zo verloren de eilanden hun contacten met de VS. Kambador na de onafhankelijkheid President Parbulas wilde het Kambadoriaanse grondgebied graag uitbreiden. Hij liet het Kambadoriaanse leger verschillende dunbevolkte gebieden bezetten, zoals delen van de Westelijke Sahara en het pas onafhankelijke Mauritanië, enkele gebieden in Zuid-Amerika en zelfs op Groenland. Dit bleef natuurlijk niet ongestraft. De Spanjaarden stuurden een leger, dat de Kambadoriaanse bezetters overwon en het gebied terugnam. Ook de gebieden in Zuid-Amerika bleven niet lang onder Kambadoriaans gezag. De VN dreigde de eilanden onder gezamenlijk bestuur te brengen. Dit betekende dus, dat wanneer Kambador nog eens zoiets zou doen, het land onder bestuur van de VN zou komen te staan. Er volgden natuurlijk maatregelen. Natuurlijk moest Kambador al het bezette gebied teruggeven, en de soldaten moesten er binnen drie dagen weg zijn. Gebeurde dit niet, dan had de regering van het bezette gebied het recht om de bezette gebiedjes aan te vallen. Ook werden aanspraken van Kambador op het eilandje Ilhas Selvagens (tussen de Canarische Eilanden en de Azoren) en Elysion genegeerd. En de zeegrens tussen Kambador en Elysion werd in het voordeel van de laatste vastgesteld. Om geen risico meer te lopen, werd president Parbulas afgezet. Dit keer probeerde Kambador op een nieuwe manier haar macht uit te breiden. Het stelde voor om samen met de Azoren, Elysion, de Canarische Eilanden en de Kaapverdische Eilanden een nieuwe staat op te richten: de Verenigde Atlantische Eilanden (UAI). Mede hierdoor werd Kaapverdië onafhankelijk van Portugal, maar sloot zich uiteindelijk niet aan bij deze nieuwe staat. Ook de andere gebieden zagen van dit idee af. Door de groeiende bevolking en de dalende hoeveelheid marmer en basalt, waar Kambador haar vroegere rijkdom aan dankte, daalt de economie nu nog steeds. De regering besloot toen te investeren in het onderwijs, om de economie weer te doen stijgen. Helaas gaan veel afgestudeerden naar het buitenland om daar te werken. Een andere oplossing ligt ook voor de hand: onder de zeespiegel ligt ook genoeg marmer en basalt. De eerste onderzeese mijn is al geopend. Deze mijn ligt in de Baya Amortiga, zo’n 1 kilometer uit de kust. Categorie:Kambador